In various applications, such as military operations or computer games, there is a need to insert real information into a virtual world environment in real-time. One technique for providing this feature may be referred to as “augmented virtuality.” Augmented virtuality is an environment that includes a combination of real-world and computer-generated data and allows a person to see or otherwise sense a computer-generated virtual world integrated with the real-world. Display systems that provide this feature are often referred to as “augmented virtuality systems.” Augmented virtuality systems may enhance real-world images with computer-generated elements that help users identify or interpret the real-world information. For example, a computer may generate a real-world image of a town including virtual labels identifying specific streets and buildings within the image. In another aspect, augmented virtuality systems may allow otherwise hidden information to be visualized in the context of the real-world. A simple example would be displaying a virtual representation of underground electrical conduits overlaid on real-world images of a city street.
Augmented virtuality systems may be adapted to support military command, control, navigation, surveillance and reconnaissance systems, as well as other applications, such as emergency response, law enforcement, and homeland defense. Conventional augmented virtuality systems display assets (e.g., unmanned ground vehicles, unmanned air vehicles, and unattended ground sensors) within an operating environment and information pertaining to those assets in a multitude of distinct windows or screens in a display device. For example, a first asset, such as an unmanned ground vehicle, and any information related to the first asset would be displayed in a first window or screen and a second asset, such as an unmanned air vehicle, and any related information would be displayed in a second window or screen. As a result, it may be difficult for an operator to understand how the information from each distinct window or screen relates to one another. Consequently, the operator may lack sufficient knowledge of the operating environment and, therefore, may be unable to make a complete and accurate situational assessment in order to complete a desired mission. Furthermore, in conventional augmented virtuality systems, an operator may be able to view, but not control, multiple assets within an operating environment.
There is a need to increase an operator's situational awareness of an operating environment. Specifically, there is a need for systems and methods for providing an operator with a capability for multi-perspective three-dimensional visualization and control of multiple assets within an operating environment displayed in a common operating picture.